


Draco Ponders

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco wonders and ponders





	Draco Ponders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Wrote this for the 250 word Drabble over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dramione)[](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dramione/)**dramione**  
      


* * *

What was he doing here?  
  
That question had been running through Draco’s mind for the last twenty minutes. He shifted nervously, glaring at the annoying man with ugly hair and dreadful clothing. A gold lame jumpsuit was what Hermione had called it, giggling the name in his ear when he’d looked at the man in horror, convinced this was some alternate planet and not just the Muggle world. She assured him it was just a costume and that such things were commonplace in this town, but Draco wasn’t entirely convinced.  
  
He had been swayed when she’d kissed him, though, so he had remained instead of simply taking her away and leaving this strange place. He was obstinate and determined, but one kiss from the woman he loved was all it took to persuade him to do as she wished. Of course, he would never confess this to Hermione, preferring for her to believe it took far more to change his mind than just a kiss. His girl liked a challenge, and he was more than willing to give her exactly what she wanted.  
  
Which is what brought him to his current dilemma. He had been unable to tell her no when she had given him *that* smile, the one reserved especially for him, and suggested they simply elope, run off to this strange Muggle world called Las Vegas and get married without the formal ceremony his parents wanted. He suddenly heard music begin to play and turned, a loving smile crossing his handsome face as he caught her eyes, knowing the answer.


End file.
